


Amazement

by vix_spes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is this whole thing actually for real?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazement

Merlin curled back up on his side, pointedly ignoring the cooling sheets at his back which to him were a clear signal as to how Gwaine felt about the previous night. He could only be grateful that he was in his own flat so that he didn’t have to try and pull off the whole ‘sneak out before they see me’ routine. He was so lost in his moping that squealed and jumped out of his skin when a body slid into the bed behind him, warmth pressing up against his back and an arm sliding around his waist. He turned his head and saw, much to his amazement, the very same man that he thought had done a runner.

“Gwaine!”

“Well that was a nice greeting. Who were you expecting?” Even as he spoke, Gwaine’s eyes were watching Merlin’s reactions shrewdly and coming to the right conclusion. “You thought I’d made a run for it. Why would you think that?”

“Because you’re practically a god and I’m me. You’re a knight of Camelot now and I’m just a servant. Why wouldn’t you done a runner?”

Merlin struggled not to squirm in embarrassment as Gwaine pressed their foreheads together and then struggled not to giggle as Gwaine’s toes rubbed against the sole of his foot affectionately. His self-control lost out as Gwaine pulled back fractionally and pressed a kiss to Merlin’s forehead, leaving Merlin blushing furiously.

“Because it’s you Merlin. You’re not just anything. I’m exactly where I want to be and that’s in bed with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/106567.html)


End file.
